Brian Hallisay
Brian Hallisay ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. In Revenge hat er die Rolle des Policeofficers Ben Hunter. Leben und Karriere Brian Hallisay wurde am 31. Oktober 1978 in Washingston, D.C. geboren. Dort besuchte er auch die Gonzaga College High School, die er 1996 abschloß. Seinen Studienabschluß machte er im Jahr 2000 an der Cornell University in Ithaka. Nach seinem Uniabschluß und bevor er nach Los Angeles zog arbeitete er einige Zeit an der Wall Street. Dann verwirklichte er jedoch seinen Lebenstraum und wurde Schauspieler. Seinen ersten Fernsehauftritt hatte er 2005 in einer Folge der Serie The Inside an der Seite von Rachel Nichols und Adam Baldwin. Danach hatte er Gastrollen in den Fernsehserien Strong Medicine: Zwei Ärztinnen wie Feuer und Eis, Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden, Colde Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen, CSI: NY, Bones - Die Konchenjägerin, Bionic Woman ''und Medium - Nichts bleibt verborgen. '' Seine erste Hauptrolle war die des Will Davis in der Fernshserie Privileged ''von 2008 bis 2009. Hier spielte er an der Seite von Joanna García Nach Auftritten in ''Eastwick und Rizolli & Isles hatte er 2011 eine Hauptrolle in dem Splatterfilm Hostel 3. ''Im Jahr 2012 war er in zwei Folgen der Fernsehserie ''Ringer ''als FBI-Agent Pettibone neben Sarah Michelle Gellar (bekannnt aus "Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen) zu sehen. Danach übernahm er die Hauptrolle des ''Kyle Parks in der Lifetime-Serie The Client List. Dort verkörperte er den Exmann von Jennifer Lowe Hewitts Figur Riley Parks. 2013 war Hallisay in Body of Proof, ''2014 in vier Episoden der Serie ''Mistresses ''zu sehen. In der vierten und letzten Staffel der Serie Revenge wurde Hallisay nach einigen Episoden als Nebendarsteller schließlich in den Hauptcast übernommen. Er hat dort die Rolle des Policeofficers Ben Hunter, Polizeipartner von Jack Porter. Im Jahre 2014 war er auch als Darsteller in den Filmen ''Jessabelle ''und ''American Sniper zu sehen. Filmografie Fernsehen * 2014 - 2015: Revenge - Ben Hunter (wiederkehrende Rolle, ab Folge 7 Hauptrolle) * 2014: Mistresses - Ben Odell (4 Folgen) * 2013: Body of Proof - Dr. Jeffrey Dante (Folge: "Lost Souls") * 2012 - 2013: The Client List - Kyle Parks (Nebenrolle Staffel 1, Hauptrolle Staffel 2, 22 Folgen) * 2012: Ringer - FBI-Agent Pettibone (2 Folgen) * 2011: Rizzoli & Isles - Chris Dunbar (Folge 2.08: "My Own Worst Enemy") * 2009: Eastwick - Morgan (Folge 1.04: "Fleas and Casserole") * 2008 - 2009: Privilegd - Will Davis (Hauptrolle, 17 Folgen) * 2008: Medium - Nichts bleibt verborgen - Sean Covey (Folge 4.11: "Lady Killer") * 2007: Bionic Woman - Dr. Mark Stevens (Folge: "Faceoff") * 2007: Bones - Die Knochenjägerin - Ben Michaelson (Folge 2.20: "The Golwing Bones in the OLd Stone House") * 2007: CSI: NY - Emery Gable (Folge 3.16: "Heart Of Glass") * 2006: Colde Case - Kein Opfer ist vergessen - Jimmy Bruno (Folge 4.10: "Forever Blue") * 2006: Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden - Alex Stark (Folge 5.08: "Win Today") * 2005: Strong Medicine: Zwei Ärztinnen wie Feuer und Eis - Dr. George Harmon (Folge 6.14: "Chief Complaints") * 2005: The Inside - Jake Carrington (Folge 1.09: "Aidan") Film * 2015: American Sniper - Captain Gillespie * 2014: Jessabelle - Mark * 2011: Hostel 3 - Scott (Splatterfilm) * 2006: Bottoms Up - Hayden Field Privatleben Während der Dreharbeiten zur Serie ''The Client List ''traf Hallisay Jennifer Love Hewitt (bekannt aus "Ghost Whisperer") wieder, mit der er bereits 2011 in der Serie ''Love Bites ''zusammengearbeitet hatte. Ab März 2012 begannen sich die beiden sich regelmäßig zu verabreden. Im Juni 2013 verlobten sie sich. Im gleichen Jahr erfolgte die Heirat. Im November 2013 wurde ihr erstes Kind geboren, ihre Tochter Autumn. Im Juni 2015 folgte schließlich ihr Sohn Atticus. Kategorie:Schauspieler/in